Conventional sealing devices (seals) are generally utilized to create sealed junctions between mating components that prevent the passage of liquid or gaseous fluids, such as air, water, refrigerants and the like, through the junction under certain operating temperatures and pressures. Seals are typically fabricated from one or more elastomers, such as thermoplastic elastomers, various rubbers or the like, that are compatible with the environmental conditions they will be subjected to at those operating temperatures and pressures.
However, conventional seals typically have a fixed modulus of elasticity (“Young's modulus” or “modulus”) which must be suitable for the operating conditions of a given application. The fixed modulus can be problematic, especially for seals having operating pressure and temperatures that are substantially higher than the pressures and temperatures the seals are subjected to during installation (i.e., installation temperatures and pressures) of the seal in the junction between the mating components. For high operating pressures, a seal will usually require a high modulus and will generally be very stiff and difficult to work with during installation. Additionally for such high pressures, the seals must be installed with an interference fit between components, which could potentially damage the seal upon installation. Moreover, if a seal is additionally subjected to high operating temperatures, the seal's elastomeric body will have a tendency to soften, which could lead to extrusion under high operating pressures that could also damage the seal or cause the seal to leak.
Accordingly, there is a need for an elastomeric sealing device for high pressure-high temperature applications, which is easy to install and does not require an interference fit at installation temperatures and pressures.